


Save Me

by BitterSnowflake



Series: Loki/Reader [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: CPR, Drowning, F/M, Saving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Summary: Thank you for reading!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki/Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Save Me

It was freezing outside when you and Loki went out for a coffee together. Since the café was crowded, the two of you decided to take a walk by a nearby lake instead. The view was beautiful and there was a thin sheet of ice covering the surface. You smiled as you sipped the hot beverage and glanced over at Loki who seemed to enjoy the view as well.

“If the ice had been thicker, we could have gone ice skating,” you told him.

“We should probably visit an ice rink for that, it’s safer,” he replied, as always concerned about your well being. “With your bad luck you would probably fall through the ice,” he teased.

“What do you mean by that?” you snorted in response. Sure, you didn’t always have luck on your side, but that didn’t mean you were always unlucky.

“You’ve nearly slipped three times in the last half hour. I’ve had to catch you, remember,” he reminded you.

“Right,” you muttered embarrassedly. You were definitely not wearing the right kind shoes for this kind of weather. It had been raining and then the rain had frozen into a thin layer of ice covering the ground.

“Don’t walk so close to the edge, you might fa-” Loki began to say, but you didn’t have the time to hear if he finished the sentence or not since you slipped and fell down into the ice cold water. You found yourself gasping for air and unable to move as the cold of the water put your body into a state of shock. You helplessly looked up through the water surface and saw Loki’s blurry silhouette as unconsciousness embraced you.

The moment he had seen you fall into the water, Loki had dived in without as much as a moment of hesitation. He grabbed your limp body and swam with you towards the frozen surface, crushing the thin layer of ice in the process. He cut his cheek on the thin ice but didn’t notice. He had something a lot more important on his mind. Saving you. He got you out of the water with ease and checked for any signs of life. You were unresponsive and didn’t breathe.

Loki began to perform chest compressions with his hands pressing against your chest bone. He pushed hard, but not too hard, and methodically. Then he breathed into your mouth, and you began to cough up the cold water that had gotten into your lungs. You groaned in discomfort at the cold and pain in your chest as you opened up your eyes to look up at Loki. He was staring down at you with eyes widened in shock. He picked you up in his arms and embraced you. You coughed for a bit before you were finally able to speak.

“What happened to your cheek?” you wondered concernedly, reaching out to gently touch scratch on his cheek.

Loki snorted in response. “You just drowned and you worry about a little scratch on my cheek. I don’t know whether to laugh or be pissed at you.”

“Why would you be pissed at me?” you asked as you began to shudder from the cold.

“Because of your total disregard for your own well-being,” Loki told you firmly as he held you close to himself. “I’m taking you to the hospital,” he said, and before you knew it, you found yourself in the ER department with Loki holding you in his arms.

“W-what just happened? How-how did we get here?” you asked in amazement.

“We drove here, of course. You lost your consciousness on your way here,” Loki replied with a cryptical smile as he walked you up to the receptionist, still with you in his arms. “She needs instant care, she just drowned and was brought back to life,” he told the receptionist urgently.

“You have to wai-” the receptionist interrupted herself as Loki looked her deeply in the eyes.

“It’s urgent,” he insisted.

“Right this way,” she said and showed you into a room. “I’ll have someone bring the two of you some dry clothes.”

You stared at Loki for a long moment. You knew that you hadn’t gotten there by car, none of you had been driving a car to the date. You were certain that one moment you had been there by the lake and in the next at the hospital.

Soon a nurse came by with hospital clothes for the both of you. You got changed in silence and when the doctor appeared, she examined you and decided to keep you for observation.

“Thank you for saving my life,” you told Loki from where you lied in the hospital bed covered by blankets. “And sorry for ruining our date.”

“Don’t worry about it. It was interesting to say the least,” he told you with a smile. “Next time we’ll go ice skating, if you’re feeling up for it. Not at the lake though. And you’ll have to wear a helmet. You’re too accident-prone not to.”

“So you’re still up for a second date,” you said with a grin.

“Of course I am. You’re interesting for a human being,” he replied with a smirk. You laughed in response. Loki said such interesting things sometimes. You found it intriguing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
